


Co se stalo před tím?

by Haileyst



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Drabble Collection, Family Secrets, Libraries, Multi, Orphanage, Sad, Teen Angst
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles vztahující se k plotům před a po plánované sérii. Obsahuje spoilery jak k anime, tak k samotné fanfiction, ale nic zvláštního.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co se stalo před tím?

„Podáš mi prosím ten klíč?“

Luffy se sehnul pod auto a místo jednoho požadovaného nástroje mu podal celé vybavení. Zoro se na něj podíval, jako kdyby mu právě přeskočilo, ale i tak poslepu začal hledat, co potřeboval.

„Myslím,“ řekla Nami, „že byste měli zvolnit.“

Luffy, který se zrovna zvednul, se opřel o kapotu auta a zvědavě se na ní zadíval. „Proč?“

Zrzka protočila očima. „Sama s tím moc zkušenosti nemám, ale rodiče mají starost, když jejich děcka nejsou o víkendu nikdy k nalezení.“

„A v tom je právě to kouzlo, zlato,“ Poznamenal Zoro z pod auta.

„Kouzlo co nikdy nevyjde.“

 


End file.
